mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1107 - The Land That Time Forgot
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A WWI-era German U-boat carrying British and American prisoners runs aground on a lost world of nature, cavemen, and dinosaurs hidden somewhere in the South Atlantic. Edits * The scene where the prisoners fight the Germans and take over the submarine is edited down for time. This is mentioned by Ardy before the experiment as the result of "movie spillage". The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah and the Bots celebrate Gypsy's birthday and Jonah gets the idea to share it with everybody. Gypsy would rather wait until next week so that she doesn't have to share and so Tom gets to celebrate instead. Segment One: 'The Invention Exchange. Jonah presents his new magazine, ''M. Night Shyamalan Living (where every article ends with a twist). Kinga counters with the Elder Pump, which she really has no idea on what to use it for. Jonah reveals that she's been basing all her inventions on various riffs made during past experiments. '''Segment Two: '''Jonah and the Bots dress up as the Germans form the movie and pretend that the SOL is a submarine, but they are attacked by a surprisingly-eloquent space squid who mistakes it for the real thing. '''Segment Three: Kinga and Max announce their new fast-food franchise, the Moon 14 Mesozoic Ranch Dinosaur BBQ. The Mads have been hard at work cloning dinosaurs and slaughtering them for human consumption (humans consumed notwithstanding). They also attempt to "rock out" to their jingle, but the marketing campaign hits a small snag when Max forgets to lock the Allosaurus pen. Segment Four: Crow wonders if he will ever turn into a human like the caveman in the movie wants to. Jonah assures him that it won't happen and Crow thanks him by saying that he'll be there for support if Jonah ever turns into a robot. Segment Five: Jonah announces his plan to escape the SOL by throwing a message-in-a-bottle, hoping someone reads it and rescues them. Max ends up getting it. 'Stinger: '''A caveman is carried off in the beak of a pterodactyl. Obscure references *"I'm Doug McClure. You may remember me from such movies as..." '' :A reference to The Simpsons character Troy McClure, a has-been B-movie actor famously voiced by the late Phil Hartman who would always introduce himself by citing his past work. His name was inspired by actors Troy Donahue and Doug McClure. The character was retired from the show in 1998 after Hartman's untimely death. *''"Burt Reynolds is Sean Connery as Mark Ruffalo in Foxcatcher!"'' :A running joke seen early in the episode is "Person as Person playing Person", which is referring to a character in the film who resembled three different actors or media personalities. * "I don't care what they say, I love my Nintendo Virtual Boy." '' :The Virtual Boy is a portable video game console, Nintendo's first foray into 3D video games. It is remembered for its awkward design and monochrome red graphics. Released in 1995, production was discontinued after one year. *"Oh no, it's going under The Wall! The Night's Watch will never see this coming!"'' :In the Song of Ice & Fire novels and its television adaptation Game of Thrones, the kingdoms of Westeros are guarded by a 700-foot tall ice wall, which is manned by soldiers of the Night's Watch. *''"I've got a shot of something living in a pineapple under the sea."'' :A reference to the cartoon series Spongebob Squarepants, in which the titular character lives in a pineapple under the sea. *''"What do you mean stopped serving breakfast, I can see the eggs!" '' :A reference to people arriving at a restaurant (usually fast food locations that only serves breakfast during certain hours) later in the day and demanding breakfast, claiming they can still see the necessary foodstuffs. Scenes like this occur in the movies Falling Down and Big Daddy, but the line "I can see the eggs" doesn't seem to be a specific reference. *''"Now a regular menu item at the world famous Dino Hotel." "The pride of Lakewood, Colorado!" '' :The Mesozoic Ranch sketch references the real-world location Best Western Denver Southwest, also known as the Dino Hotel, which is located in Lakewood, Colorado. The hotel underwent a multi-million dollar renovation in 2012 and now features a dinosaur and natural history museum theme with life-sized fossils. The hotel's owners, Greg Tally and Meredith Tally, are credited as Executive Producers for Season 11, while the hotel itself is credited as "Kickstarter Presenting Backer" as promotional consideration for its contribution to the series. *''"Sail Away, Sail Away, Sail Away" "Oh, Okay, Buddy. All Right, just let the Orinoco Flow, all right?" '' :A reference to the 1988 song "Orinoco Flow" by Irish singer-songwriter and musician Enya. * "Tomorrow belongs to me!" :Crow is singing a song from the Broadway musical Cabaret, set in pre-World War II Germany and sung from the point of view of a Nazi soldier hopeful for his party's future. *''"Now that's what I call a rumble in the jungle." '' :A boxing match between undefeated world heavyweight champion George Foreman against challenger Muhammad Ali, a former champion, held on October 30, 1974 in Kinshasa, Zaire (now Democratic Republic of the Congo) is known as "The Rumble in the Jungle," with Ali winning by a knockout in the eighth round. *''"I didn't kill my wife - I don't care." '' :Said by Harrison Ford (and retorted by Tommy Lee Jones) in the film The Fugitive as his character Doctor Richard Kimble is seemingly trapped in a dam spillway. * "Worldstar! Worldstar!" :Reference to the website WorldstarHipHop, infamously notable for its violent public fight videos. These videos usually have someone, usually the camera man, cry out "Worldstar!" during the fight. Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast MST3K crew * Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen = Goofs Callbacks *"Hi-keeba!" (Women of the Prehistoric Planet) *"Shouldn't have tampered in God's domain." (Bride of the Monster) Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:PG-rated movies Category:Film adaptations